Nunca te va a pasar nada
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Tras luchar contra Cortex, Crash y compañia regresan a casa para poder descansar, pero el marsupial reflexionara sobre lo ocurrido en la pelea.


Una vez más el marsupial lo había hecho de nuevo, la Isla Wumpa había sido salvada nuevamente. Crash Bandicoot junto con su hermana Coco y Crunch Bandicoot habían detenido una vez más los planes del Dr. Neo Cortex de su plan de conquista mundial, el malvado científico había planeado robar algunos animales para así convertirlos en gladiadores fuertes para así tener un ejército de gladiadores, pero como siempre pasaba, Crash lo detuvo. Crash, Coco y Crunch volvieron a su casa para poder descansar luego de esa pelea.

Coco: "Uff, que bueno que esto termino, esa pelea me ha dejado algo agotada" –ella le dijo a Crash y Crunch.

Crunch: "Es cierto, será mejor que descansemos un rato" –sugirió.

Crash bostezo de repente y asintió la sugerencia de Crunch y los Bandicoots se fueron a dormir un rato, sin embargo, Crash fue el único en no dormir debido a que se sentó en su sofa y observo a su hermana Coco quien se iba a dormir.

Crash: "…"

En ese momento, Aku Aku apareció de repente y fue donde Crash quien seguía sentado en el sofá.

Aku Aku: "Crash, que bueno verte, ¿todo salió bien en la pelea contra Cortex?" –le pregunto.

Crash asintió en eso y Aku Aku se alivió por eso.

Aku Aku: "Lamento no haberles ayudado, lo que sucedió es que tenía que atender algunos asuntos" –le dijo.

Crash lo comprendió y luego se quedó pensando por el momento, lo cual hizo llamar mucho la atención de Aku Aku.

Aku Aku: "Crash, ¿Cuál es el problema?" –le pregunto al marsupial.

Crash se quedó mirándolo mientras se rascaba la cabeza mientras recordaba la pelea con Cortex y contarle paso a paso a la máscara parlante.

**-Flashback-**

Neo Cortex: "¡Jajaja! Finalmente, podre acabar con ese miserable Bandicoot" –dijo mientras controlaba su gigantesco robot.

Crash, Coco y Crunch corrían en direcciones opuestas para poder escapar de los rayos laser del robot gigante de Cortex. Crash los esquivaba con facilidad debido a que tenía experiencia en ese tipo desde que fue mutado genéticamente por el científico malvado.

Crunch: "Ese sujeto nunca se detendrá para conseguir lo que quiere" –dijo mientras agarraba una roca y lo lanzaba al robot.

El robot se cubrió de la roca y Cortex observo a Coco quien corría.

Neo Cortex: "Hmm…" –dijo pensando.

N. Gin: "¿Ocurre algo, Dr. Cortex?"

Neo Cortex: "Se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Seria catastrófico si algo le sucediera a la hermana Bandicoot" –dijo mientras apretaba un botón.

Crash golpeaba y giraba contras los gladiadores creados por Cortex mientras que Crunch luchaba contra Tiny Tiger, Coco se escondió en un árbol mientras pensaba en algún plan para poder detener a Cortex.

Coco: "Piensa Coco, tiene que haber un punto débil contra ese robot" –se dijo a sí misma.

En se momento, el robot destruyo el árbol en donde Coco estaba escondida y ella observo el robot quien la estaba apuntando con la pistola laser.

Neo Cortex: "Hasta nunca, Coco Bandicoot" –dijo mientras observaba el botón para disparar el láser.

Crash seguía luchando contra los gladiadores y se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba acorralada y a punto de ser destruida por Cortex, lo cual hizo que Crash pusiera los ojos en blanco y corriera con todo para salvarla.

Neo Cortex: "¡FUEGO!" –dijo apretando el botón.

Crash corrió con todo y cuando el láser fue disparado hacia donde estaba Coco, Crash logro salvarla del láser y ambos se arrastraron por el suelo mientras que Cortex se frustro por eso.

Neo Cortex: "Maldición, estúpido Bandicoot. No importa, de todas formas, te destruiré con el láser" –dijo.

Crash escucho eso y se le ocurrió una idea. El robot estaba apuntándolo y a punto de disparar y Crash logro encontrar un cristal que había en su bolsillo y lo lanzo hacia la pistola laser quien había lanzado el rayo láser. Sin embargo, el rayo láser choco contra el cristal y lo devolvió hacia la cabeza del robot en donde se encontraba Cortex y Gin quienes gritaron de horror.

Coco: "Bien hecho, Crash" –dijo ella felicitándolo.

El rayo láser cayo directo en los controles del robot y eso hizo que el robot se pusiera loco y le saliera cortos circuitos a tal punto de explotar, mandando a volar a Cortex y Gin hacia el Castillo Cortex.

Neo Cortex: "¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER, CRASH BANDICOOT!" –dijo gritando en el cielo hasta chocar en su castillo.

Los gladiadores y Tiny Tiger escaparon del lugar y los Bandicoots celebraron su victoria contra Cortex.

Crunch: "Crash, lo has hecho genial"

Coco: "Si, has sido increíble, hermano"

Crash sonrió ante eso y los Bandicoots caminaron para regresar a casa.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Aku Aku: "Uhm… bueno, por lo menos todo salió bien" –le dijo a Crash.

Crash asintió por eso, pero aún así se seguía algo incómodo.

Aku Aku: "Crash, no tienes que atormentarte a ti mismo, estoy seguro de que Coco se hubiera salvado sin tu no vendrías por ella, tu hermana es buena en ese tipo de cosas" –le dijo.

Crash suspiro y se levantó del sofa mientras se acomodaba la espalda.

Aku Aku: "Recuerdas Crash, tú eres un héroe y Coco y Crunch piensan lo mismo, fue un milagro de que salvaste a tu hermana" –le dijo.

Crash le dio una pulgar de aprobación mientras se iba donde se encontraba Coco, él la vio durmiendo en su cama y él se sentó al costado de ella mientras le acariciaba su cabello rubio y le dio un beso en su frente.

Crash (Mente): "_Quizás no me pueda expresar en palabras, pero jamás permitiré que te pase nada, Coco. Siempre te protegeré porque eres mi hermana_" –se dijo a si mismo.


End file.
